csofandomcom-20200223-history
Thompson M1928
Thompson Chicago is a cash point submachine gun in Counter-Strike Online. It can be purchased through Vintage Collection set or directly from Shop. Overview A submachine gun which holds 50 rounds for each round with .45 ACP. It was very famous during the prohibition era and often used by mafias. Advantages *Very high magazine capacity *Cheap *Good accuracy *Low recoil *Can undergo Weapon Enhancement *High damage Disadvantages *Expensive caliber type ($25 for 12 rounds) *Long reload time (3.7 seconds) *Share same ammunition with .45 ACP caliber users *Purchasable by cash points only Tips *'Normal matches': Average 4 hits are needed to kill a full health enemy with this weapon. *'Zombie Mods': A 50 rounds Thompson Chicago can do 1400 ~ 2800 damage to zombies. *'Scenario': After purchasing this submachine gun for $2000 and its ammunition for $1250, the player will have $4250 as reserve. Variants *Thompson Gold - Can be obtained from Code Box. Lighter and boasts a high rate of fire but less accurate. Weapon Enhancement Thompson M1928 can undergo Weapon Enhancement to upgrade its performance. Users Terrorists: *Red Beret Condottiere: Seen in some promotion posters. Counter-terrorists: * : Used by the Special Air Service in the 1940s - 1960s. Events Singapore/Malaysia :27th July 2011 This weapon was released alongside Luger P08. :25th April 2012 Gold Edition was added into the Code Box. Indonesia :10th October 2012 This weapon was released alongside AMT AutoMag V, Infinity Black, FN FNC, L85A2, AKM, HK416, AW50, and Blaser R93 Tactical. : 1st May 2013 Gold edition was added into the Code Box. : 11th September 2013 Resale for weapon enhancement alongside Winchester M1887 and M14 EBR. Turkey :21 August 2013 Released alongside Luger P08 and costumes. Comparison to P90 Positive *Higher damage (+10) *Cheaper (-$350) *More accurate (+2%) *Enhanceable Neutral *Same recoil (9%) *Same magazine size (50) *Purchasable by both teams Negative *Cash point *Slightly lower fire rate (-1%) *Slightly heavier (+1%) *Expensive caliber price ($25 for 12 rounds) *Longer reload time (+0.3 seconds) Gallery Thompson Chicago= File:Thompson_draw.png|Drawing thompson viewmodel.png|View model File:Thompson_reload1.png|Reload phase 1, ejecting the empty mag File:Thompson_reload2.png|Reload phase 2, inserting a new mag File:Thompson_reload3.png|Ditto File:Thompson_reload4.png|Reload phase 3, pulling the bolt thompson worldmodel.png|World model thompson shopmodel.png|Shop model Thompson.gif|Shoot and reload thompson hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon Cs italy0086.jpg|In-game screenshot P2 045.jpg|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster Vintage collection.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster thompsonwll.jpg|Korea poster thompcp.jpg|China poster Snapshot_20131015_1632070.jpg|Obtained from Code Box Firing sound Draw sound Reload sound |-| Gold Edition= File:Thompsongold_viewmodel.png|View model thompsongold worldmodel.png|World model File:Thompsongold_shopmodel.png|Shop model De aztec0006.jpg|In-game screenshot File:Zs_2gate_20130725_1928540.jpg|Ditto, drawing File:Thompsongold_hud.png|HUD icon 30339_477075162345106_1434733042_n.jpg|Obtained from Code Box 120425184552_newloot2446x238.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster thompsongwll.jpg|Korea poster thgcp.jpg|China poster |-| Enhanced Edition= ; Expert Expert.jpg|World model thompson_exp1.png|View model File:Taiwan_poster_2.jpg|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster ; Master w_thompson_mas.jpg|World model thompson_mas1.png|View model File:Taiwan_poster_2.jpg|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster |-| Trivia *Golden Thompson is implemented into the game first before the regular version does. *This weapon has words "John Dillinger" and "Public Enemy No. 1!" with a paint job of three mafias, a reference to John Dillinger, Pretty Boy Floyd and Baby Face Nelson. Also there's skull and roses engraved on its texture, which was excised from the golden variant. External links *Thompson submachine gun on Wikipedia. Category:Sub machine gun Category:.45 user Category:Colt Category:World War II weapons Category:American weapons Category:Weapons with variants Category:Light weapon Category:High rate of fire weapons Category:Cash weapon Category:Weapons Category:Weapons with gold variants Category:Weapons with enhanced variants